


Sweet Baby, Slavery

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cock Rings, Collared Liam, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Large Cock, Liam Gets Tied Up, Light BDSM, Light Feminization, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay, Power Bottom Zayn Malik, Recreational Drug Use, Rich Zayn Malik, Riding, Sexual Slavery, Slave Liam Payne, Slavery, Smut, Spitting!, Top Liam Payne, spitting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Zayn, a bored Millionaire decides his life of frivolity is getting a little boring for him. He decides to buy a slave online, somebody easy to take care of, somebody willing to do anything and everything for him.This one could pass as being finished, this is the completed first chapter of it, but there was more I wanted to write at one point, it just didn't work out and this is the only part of this story that's worth the read.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Not Finished, But Too Good to Throw Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687612
Kudos: 45





	Sweet Baby, Slavery

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story sitting around for a while, trying to figure out what to do with it, but at this point I've completely lost any and all inspiration for it.

Zayn pursed his lips lightly, again looking over the page, scrolling up to the top and reading through it once again. He wasn't sure he believed any of this, but he supposed it really wouldn't make a difference even if it turned out to be a scam. They wanted a hundred fifty thousand pound for this, and although to most it would be a lot of money, that wasn't anything Zayn couldn't make right back within a few days. 

Clicking on the 'Begin' button at the bottom right of the screen, Zayn began filling out the information, putting in his name and address as well as his card number. He selected next at the bottom of his screen and waited a moment for the next page to pop up. He paused, tilting his head to the side as he looked over the multiple choice options, a little frown creasing down between his brows. He didn't know what sort of... slave he wanted. He didn't even know what sort of person he wanted to be with. 

Sighing, Zayn almost pushed the computer away, but he rethought that idea and reading through the options again, he clicked on a few of them. 

_Obedient, quiet, loyal, sweet, pretty, devoted, submissive, independent._

He didn't want anyone that would try to challenge him, just wanting someone easy that he wouldn't really have to deal with if he didn't want to. He clicked on the continue icon and the next page popped up, showing him a list of people who fit the choices exactly. 

He sighed lightly as he went through the pictures, leaning lightly on his hand, his elbow resting on his propped up knee. He didn't find anyone on the list to be particularly eye catching until he nearly scrolled right past one. He stopped and went back up, raising an eyebrow as he selected the profile. 

_Liam Payne_  
_18, Virgo, Wolverhampton Britain_  
_Quiet, shy and meek. Passive in all ways, never in trouble and eager to please, Liam will always do as he's told when he's told with no back talking-_

Zayn didn't even need to finish the rest of the paragraph, already sold on those pretty brown eyes and the assurance that he would be easy to care for. He easily selected the boy, double checking everything before he hit the submit button. It took less than a moment for the receipt to pop up on the screen and he picked up his phone as it chimed, letting him know that he had made a purchase. 

Now, all that he could do was wait. 

\--

Part of Zayn had nearly forgotten about the whole thing from over a week ago, work had been hectic and he was at he moment sitting on his couch, a strong drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. The tv was on in the background, just to give the room a little more noise so he didn't totally lose himself in the quiet. He lifted the glass toward his mouth to take another sip, but he was interrupted by a curt knock on the door, three raps, one after the other. 

A little frown crossed his face and he moved to stand, letting out a soft breath as he crossed the room. He didn't even bother to put out the cigarette or leave the drink behind, he just opened the door and then immediately took the sip he had wanted a few seconds before, sucking his teeth lightly. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Zayn Malik?" 

"That's me," He said with a sigh, really hoping this wasn't some sort of stupid religious thing or something like that. 

"Sign here please." 

A clipboard was thrust in front of him and a pen was held out for him to take, but he just looked over the page with a little frown. Where did he know that company name? It dawned on him just a moment before he took the pen to sign his name on the delivery papers and the man stepped to the side, waving lightly at a vehicle parked in the driveway. 

The door opened and a boy stepped out, a small bag held between both hands, his eyes wide as he looked over the outside of the house before his gaze finally levelled with Zayn. He could swear he saw relief pass over him as their eyes met and his feet carried him automatically up the short walkway to the door. 

The man with the paperwork lightly patted at the boy's shoulder as he turned, throwing an "Enjoy" over his shoulder at Zayn. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments as the vehicle pulled away from the house and then, just like that, he was alone with this boy. 

"I'm Liam," The words were soft, timid in a way. "But you already know that. They told me your name's Zayn." 

Zayn glanced at Liam for a moment, letting himself look over him properly now that they were face to face. He had known that Liam was pretty, but he hadn't really seen it through that one picture of him. He was gorgeous, all soft pink lips and that timid way he stood, forcing himself to meet with Zayn's gaze even though he was sure Liam wanted nothing more that to stare at his feet. 

"Come in," He finally said, stepping back from the doorway to let Liam into the house. He couldn't exactly just leave him out in the cold, could he? "I was just having a drink." 

"I could make you another?" Liam offered instantly, slipping his shoes off and leaving the little bag on top of them before he turned his attention to Zayn. 

"Sure, and make yourself one too," He said, gesturing to where the bottles and glasses were before he settled back onto the couch. 

Liam blushed with the offer, apparently not expecting to be included. "I uh-" He began, already padding across the room to the mini bar where the bottle Zayn had gotten his drink from was sitting on the counter. "I've never had alcohol before." 

"No better time to try than the present," Zayn commented flippantly, listening to the soft clinking of glass as Liam poured himself a drink. 

The boy turned and Zayn lifted his glass, watching him cross the room, bottle in hand. He stood just off to the side-out of the way of the tv, Zayn realized belatedly- as he poured the whiskey into his glass. He looked like he was about to set his glass down on the table, but he paused, glancing around for a moment before he reached past Zayn to pick up a coaster from the set he had honestly forgotten he even owned. He set the coaster down, putting the glass on top of it before he put the cap back onto the bottle, crossing the room to put it back. 

When he returned to his spot, he picked up his cup and then just stood there, both hands wrapped around if as if he was waiting for something. Zayn sighed as he looked up toward him, honestly wondering what he wanted, but Liam wasn't looking at him, he was staring down into the glass. Zayn watched him take an experimental sip, letting out a little scoff as his face screwed up in disgust. 

"Don't waste it," He commented as he turned to look at the tv. "And sit down."

The shifting was nearly instant and Zayn looked over again, surprised to see that Liam had moved to sit on the floor- right where he had just been standing. He took another sip, this one bigger than the last and although it was obvious he didn't like it at all, he never complained.

"You can use the furniture," He commented, raising an eyebrow as Liam looked up toward him, those gorgeous brown eyes wide, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"I- I didn't want to assume," He said softly, looking away from Zayn and back down into his glass. "I don't want to overstep."

Zayn let out a little breath, shifting to sit up a little bit. "Come sit with me," He said. "And tell me some things about yourself."

"Oh, there's nothing to tell," Liam said softly as he moved to get up, rounding the coffee table to perch kind of awkwardly on the edge of the couch just by Zayn's side. "I don't have any likes or dislikes, or hobbies, or allergies- or... even belongings. I'm yours to- to do with as you please."

"You don't do anything?" 

Liam shook his head, looking down toward his lap. "I've been t-training for this since I was very young. You're my first master, I've never been touched and I've never touched myself, but- but that doesn't matter. I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Anything?" 

Liam nodded with that and Zayn let out a soft breath, biting into the inside of his lip. Part of him wanted to test how far Liam would go to please him, but he had been pretty clear with the whole 'whatever you tell me to' comment. He shifted a bit, releasing a little sigh.

"Finish that drink," He said and although Liam seemed to hesitate for just a moment, he still lifted the glass to his lips, squeezing his eyes closed as he downed the entire rest of it, shuddering and wincing the entire time as it burned down his throat to pool heavy and warm in his stomach. 

"Now go and get another one," Zayn said, watching Liam as he pushed himself to is feet ever so obediently to cross the room to the mini bar. His fingers shook as he held the bottle, keeping both hands on it to make sure he didn't spill any of it as he poured the drink, capping the bottle and setting it back where it had been before he turned to cross the room, only to pause. Zayn lifted a hand to stop him, shaking his head. 

"Drink that one too." 

A little frown pulled down between Liam's brows and he glanced down at the glass in his hands. For a moment, Zayn thought he might deny, but then he was lifting the glass to his mouth and downing the entire thing right then and there. He coughed as he finished, reaching up with one hand to cover his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Zayn sat up, drinking down the rest of his glass as well before he set it onto the glass coffee table with a clink, gesturing for Liam. 

He set his own glass onto the bar, seeming glad to leave it behind as he crossed the room to Zayn, kneeling as Zayn gestured for him to do, settling just in front of him. Zayn leaned close, the scent of whiskey and cigarettes on his breath as he reached to make Liam tip his head up. 

"Kiss me." 

A blush rose up over Liam's face, but he didn't deny or even say anything, he just leaned in, pressing his lips to Zayn's softly, the taste of booze mingling between them. Zayn slipped one hand up into Liam's hair, cupping the back of his head with one soft palm as he pressed to deepen the kiss. Liam didn't fight him as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, only too willing for him- even if he was obviously inexperienced. He had a hard time keeping up with Zayn, but he was patient enough, letting Liam settle into it at his own pace, feeling hands curl into the loose fabric of his slacks just at his thighs. 

He broke away, a little smirk crossing his face as Liam tried to follow. He let him, pressing another kiss to those soft lips before he was pulling back completely, gently holding Liam back. "I want you to go upstairs," He said. "Last door on the right in the bedside table, grab me the bag of weed and some rolling papers." 

Liam nodded easily and the moment Zayn released him, he was up on his feet and heading for the stairs. Zayn just leaned back onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table as he reached for his cigarettes on the end table at his elbow, lighting one as he waited for Liam to come back. It didn't take very long before he heard footsteps and then Liam was crossing to him, kneeling on the soft carpet just next to him once again, setting the desired items into his lap. 

"Good," He said as he reached for the bag, not missing the pleased little smile that crossed Liam's face with the praise. He paused, levelling with Liam's gaze for a moment. "You're a good boy." 

Liam blushed, though he was happy with the words, the smile on his face making that abundantly obvious as he settled a little bit, seeming more relaxed. He was quiet as he watched Zayn roll a joint, seeming interested in what he was doing for the moment, a little shadow of a smile on his face. 

\--

Liam settled into Zayn's life easily and quietly over the next few weeks, always so eager to please. Zayn couldn't deny that he enjoyed that dinner was ready and waiting for him as soon as he got home from work and Liam was there, willing to do anything to alleviate any and all tension he might've had. It was a nice set up. He was nice with Liam, pleasant even, in a way that he wasn't with most other people, always pleased with him and praising him gently every now and then. 

Any mistakes that Liam made were brought to his attention immediately and he usually just waved them off with a little smile and a shake of his head. He wasn't worried about the dishes he'd managed to break, or any of the other little things he had done incorrectly. He didn't mind it- at least, he didn't mind those particular mistakes. 

"What the fuck!!"

Wide brown eyes lifted from the floor where Liam was kneeling, drops of blood slipping down off his fingertips, dripping onto the hardwood floor as he tried so desperately to pick up each and every piece of the wine glass he had managed to knock off the counter. "I'm sorry! I-"

"Liam! You're bleeding!!"

"I know! I'll clean it, please Zayn, please... please don't be upset with me!"

Zayn let out this little breath, biting lightly at his lip. "I'm not upset," He promised, forcing his tone to stay level as he reached to pull Liam to his feet. "But you're more important than a fucking glass, Liam. Jesus... let me see." 

"I-I have to clean this up," Liam said, sounding so close to tears. 

"No, I'll clean this up- after I get you cleaned up, and that's final." 

Liam didn't fight him, just followed him silently down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom, his head hanging and his gaze fixed on the floor. Zayn tugged him into the bathroom, pushing him in front of the sink before he reached to turn on the water to get it warm. Liam was silent as Zayn washed away the blood and even as he reached for a pair of tweezers to pull the splinter of glass out of the side of his finger, Liam still didn't speak, though he winced painfully. 

Zayn finished cleaning him up, wrapping bandaids around the cuts at the tips of Liam's fingers, letting out a little breath as he finished and reached up to gently cup Liam's cheek. He flinched at the touch, as if he thought Zayn was going to hit him, though he relaxed a little with the soft touch. Gently, Zayn pulled him into a soft kiss, one of just a few they had shared since Liam had gotten there. 

"Now, I want you to go and sit down," He said softly as he pulled back. "I'll clean up the glass." 

Liam seemed to want to deny, but he just kept his mouth shut, nodding shortly to the light command. He sat stiffly on the couch, listening to Zayn use the vacuum to get the glass off the floor before he took a few moments to wash the floor. In all it only took a few minutes, but Liam just sat on the couch, feeling more like he should be kneeling instead. Like he didn't deserve to sit on the furniture. 

He didn't have time to move from his tense position though, as Zayn padded into the room to drop onto the couch beside him with a huff. "I have something for you." 

He didn't give Liam much time to deny him, or figure out of he wanted to run away, speaking before he could decide which was the better option. He leaned forward to pick up a box off the coffee table, pushing it into Liam's lap. He let out this shaky little breath, biting his lip lightly as he reached to gently pull the top off the box, setting it off to the side. He blinked, fingertips moving to trace over the gilded protrusions of little gems lined up down the middle of a thick looking, fur-lined, leather collar. His touch trailed downward over the tag at the front of the D ring, feeling the etched letters in the metal that spelled out his name. 

"I-" 

"Wear it for me," Zayn said, not giving Liam any time to finish the thought on his tongue. 

Liam looked up at him, biting his lip lightly as he met with his gaze. He didn't question it, though he hardly ever questioned anything, so this wasn't much different. He reached to take the collar out of the box, looking it over before he unbuckled it to put it on, wrapping it around his neck to do it up. Zayn just watched him, not saying a word as Liam settled the buckle at the hollow of his throat, fingertips tracing down over the tag that hung just between his collarbones. 

"I-" Liam began softly. "Thank you."

"You like it?" Zayn asked, though he tried not to make it sound too much like a question. 

"I do," Liam answered, fiddling lightly with the name tag, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth as a blush rose up over his face. "I like that you want to own me." 

Zayn looked over Liam for a moment, his gaze catching on the bandages wrapped around his fingertips where they caressed over the smooth metal D ring at his throat. "Of course I do." 

The words were soft, though they were more genuine than most other things Zayn had said to him and they caught Liam's attention, making him lift his head to meet with Zayn's gaze. There was a heat within those whiskey eyes that Liam had seen a few times before- though nothing had really happened then besides a few kisses. This time seemed different though, and Liam couldn't help but be a little nervous. 

"I would like if you'd come to my room with me," Zayn said softly, reaching over to slip his fingertips down over Liam's arm, gripping at his wrist lightly. "We can talk for a bit about some things."

Liam let out a soft breath, nodding as he followed Zayn to his feet, letting him lead the way upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't bother to close the door, he just led Liam across the room, guiding him down to sit on the bed, taking a seat next to him. He reached up, lightly brushing his knuckles over the collar around Liam's neck, noticing the way his eyes fluttered lightly with the soft touch. 

"I think you know what I want to do with you," He said softly, and Liam nodded mutely, biting at his bottom lip. "I just need to ask if you're okay with something first- something I wanted to do with you for a long while."

Liam nodded again with a shaky little exhale. "What is it?" He asked softly, sure that Zayn was going to ask him to do something he wasn't going to like. 

Zayn just shifted closer though, one hand moving to grip lightly onto Liam's thigh as he leaned into his space a little bit. "I want to feel you inside me," He breathed, fingertips tracing over the inseam of Liam's jeans. "But I also want to tie you down to the bed and put a cock ring on you so I can ride you for as long as I want to."

The blush that flared to life over Liam's face was bright and he tipped his head down in embarrassment at Zayn's blunt nature. "I... I've never-" He stuttered out, blush brightening. "What's a cock ring?" 

Zayn hid his little laugh in a soft kiss to Liam's jaw, squeezing at his thigh lightly. "It's a ring," He said softly, slipping his fingertips up the inside of Liam's leg. "I have silicone ones that go over your cock and under your balls to keep you from coming."

Liam was getting more tense by the moment as Zayn's hand slipped up over his thigh until he finally cupped the already half hard length of him through his jeans and boxers. "That way you can last for me and I'll make your first time the best I possibly can." 

Deep brown eyes slipped closed as those words whispered over Liam's ear, Zayn's voice low and quiet with desire just for him. It was a nice promise, honestly, that Zayn could make this good for him and it was a plus that his first time would last. He couldn't stop himself from nodding, biting his lip as he rolled his hips forward into Zayn's touch, fingers curling into the duvet. 

"Yeah," He breathed, sensing that Zayn was expecting a clear answer from him. 

"Yeah?" Zayn repeated with a little smile, moving back from Liam to look at him properly. "Would you strip for me?" 

Liam didn't hesitate to comply- this being a command he had been given a few times before. He tugged off his shirt and jeans, pausing at his boxers as Zayn's hands reached to smooth gently over his lower belly. 

"Look at you..." He breathed, both hands moving down to cup Liam through his boxers, one forming around the length of his dick, the other cupping under his balls through the tight material. "Never seen you hard before babe. You're bigger than I had imagined."

"'M not- ah~ not hard yet."

Zayn couldn't help the way his eyes widened a little bit and he pulled back to peel the black fabric of Liam's boxers out of the way, dragging them down. As promised, he wasn't completely hard yet and Zayn couldn't stop himself from reaching to heft the weight of him into one palm, stroking slowly over him. Liam moaned under his breath, letting his eyes slip closed once again as he began to grow hard under Zayn's attention, the blush on his face now reaching toward his chest and the tips of his ears. 

Zayn just worked him slowly, loving the way he could feel Liam hardening up under his palm, thickening out in his grasp as he stroked. He was gorgeous too, long and thick, the tip blushed pink and covered by lighter foreskin that nearly matched Liam's natural tone. Below that, Zayn couldn't help but reach to bury his fingertips into the thick swathe of coarse hair just at the base of Liam's dick, watching a slow bead of precum collect and roll over the tip of Liam's cock where it now stood just in front of his belly. 

"You look so good babe," He promised, shifting to lean over to go through the bedside table, withdrawing a pink ring that he stretched lightly between his fingers as he moved back to Liam. "Are you ready?"

Liam nodded, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as he watched Zayn. He paid close attention to what Zayn was doing, watching his movements as he stretched the ring over his balls so it squeezed him tightly. He couldn't help but frown with the feeling, the tightness making him sort of uncomfortable- though not in an awful way. 

"You're so pretty," Zayn breathed, tracing the ridge of the ring at the base of his dick, and Liam couldn't help but love the praise. "Come here babe. Let me taste you." 

Liam let out out a choked off sound, stepping forward toward Zayn as hands gently pulled at his hips to make him close the space between them. His heart was hammering hard in his chest as he stared down toward Zayn, meeting with his gaze even as he saw that pink tongue peek out to drag hot and heavy over the tip of his cock. He couldn't stop the way he pushed his hips forward into the touch, biting his lip as Zayn stayed put. He slipped further into Zayn's mouth, his lips stretching almost obscenely around the girth of him as he groaned, seeming to love the rough treatment. 

He didn't let Liam push anymore though, he held his hips tightly in place as he pulled back, sucking just at the tip of him before he pulled off with a wet sound. "On the bed babe- lay on your back." 

Liam stumbled to follow the order, dropping down onto the bed and rolling over to lay flat on his back as Zayn had asked of him. He watched Zayn as he went through the bedside table, taking out a few lengths of silky looking material. He didn't fight it as Zayn took one of his hands to tie the fabric around his wrist, letting him lift that hand toward the headboard, tying it securely there before he reached to do the other. He tied Liam's feet down as well, securing his ankles to the bed posts at the foot of the bed before he moved back. 

Liam couldn't do anything but watch as Zayn began to strip down, his eyes a little wide as they raked over every inch of newly bared skin. Zayn shimmied out of his slacks and boxers in a strangely elegant way before he finally climbed onto the bed. He wasn't shy in the least as he straddled Liam's hips, one hand slipping down over his chest and stomach to wrap around his own length, stroking slowly as he watched Liam stare at him, a little smirk on his face. 

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, making Liam nod quickly, eyes snapping up to his face as he swallowed loudly. "Yeah? Do you want to watch me bounce on your cock?" 

"Yeah," Liam breathed, keening out a little moan as Zayn pushed down, grinding his ass down against the stiff length of Liam's dick, hips rolling easily on him. "I-I had th-thought you'd want to fuck me." 

"I suppose that would be why most people would pay for somebody like you," Zayn said, watching Liam as he continued slowly rolling his hips back and forth on him, making him shudder and squirm lightly. "But I love being filled up, I love having a pretty cock split me open. Yours is so gorgeous Liam.. you're gonna feel so amazing inside me." 

Liam couldn't stop himself from blushing and he nodded, biting his lip lightly. "Wanna make it good for you." 

"Oh you don't have to do anything sweet baby. Just relax and let me take care of you."

The blush that crossed Liam's face this time was bright and lasting, staining his skin with pink as he turned away from Zayn's heavy gaze, pushing his hips up into the roll of Zayn's ass on him. He groaned, already sounding so broken and beautiful just from Zayn's words and how badly he wanted this. 

"C-can you... call me that again?" Liam asked softly, embarrassment deepening the stain of his blush. 

"Sweet baby?" Zayn repeated, both hands pressing into Liam's chest to bear his weight as he rolled his hips with more force as he said the words. "Do you like that? You like it when I call you my sweet baby?"

Liam whined, letting out this breathless little sound as his mouth dropped open and he lolled his head to the side, dick twitching obscenely against his stomach, a pearl of precum dripping sluggishly onto his skin. Zayn couldn't stop the little smirk that crossed his face with the reaction and he pulled away to lean over and pull the bedside table drawer open. It wasn't until he withdrew a bottle of lube and sat back into his spot in Liam's lap that he realized that Liam had watched every move and was now gazing up at him with something akin to expectancy.

Zayn couldn't stop his own gaze from wandering, following the peek of the tip of Liam's tongue as it wet his dry lips slowly. He tipped his head to the side, one hand slipping up over Liam's chest to cup his jaw. Those soft lips parted so easily under the press of the pad of his thumb and Zayn released a little breath as Liam took it in so easily, sucking lightly on the digit. He pressed down against the heat of his tongue, gently prying Liam's mouth further open before he leaned overtop of him. Liam huffed out a breathless moan, those umber eyes still fixed with Zayn's, his mouth forced open wide beneath his hold. 

He watched for a moment as Zayn just admired him, the heated hardness of his dick dragging over Liam's lower stomach as he moved and Liam could do little more than watch as Zayn pursed his lips above him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he couldn't stop the way his eyes widened as he watched Zayn spit, the viscous saliva trailing from his lips to rather sluggishly drop right into Liam's open mouth. It was strange, but Liam didn't outright reject it, letting his mouth close as Zayn released his hold on him, swallowing after a moment. 

He couldn't stop the way butterflies erupted in his stomach as Zayn smiled, seeming so pleased with him. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" 

The praise made those butterflies flap a little harder and Liam nodded eagerly, biting his lip. "Yeah," He breathed. "Wanna be good for you." 

"Yeah? You wanna put your pretty mouth to good use for me, sweet baby?" Zayn asked, loving how Liam seemed to enjoy the pet name. "You wanna eat me out babe? And then I'll let you watch me get ready for your cock." 

Liam seemed completely lost in it, in Zayn's tone and words and the effect they seemed to have over his entire body. "Yeah," He answered with another eager nod. "Yeah- please... please, please, let me."

"Oh such a polite boy. My sweet baby never forgets his manners, do you Li?" Zayn purred, pulling a broken little noise from him. "Open your mouth." 

The demand was obeyed nearly instantly and Zayn didn't even hesitate this time, stringing another thick line of spit into Liam's mouth. "Swallow now babe- and then I'll give you what you asked so nicely for."

Liam groaned, closing his mouth to swallow before he felt the bed shift as Zayn got off of him only to turn and straddle his chest. Liam couldn't peel his eyes away from the smooth curve of Zayn's ass, though his attention was drawn away by the slow trek of Zayn's palm as it slipped up over his thigh. He watched soft fingertips trace the dip between Zayn's cheeks before they dug gently into the soft flesh to pull himself open. Liam's gaze fixed on the soft whorl of his hole where the skin darkened to a dusky, flushed pink, looking so warm and so incredibly tight. 

"Please..." Liam groaned, pushing his hips up weakly into thin air, desperate for Zayn. 

"Tell me what you want babe," Zayn breathed, looking back over his shoulder at Liam as he reached to slip the pad of his second finger over his hole, teasing. "Tell me what you want to do to me. What you want to do with my hot little pussy."

"Oh god..." Liam groaned, tugging at his bonds as if he wanted nothing more than to touch. "I-I w-" He paused, feeling embarrassed to admit exactly what was on his mind. "I wanna have you s-sit on my face. Wanna taste you." 

"Taste what?" Zayn asked, biting his lip as he watched Liam, seeing the desperation and embarrassment on his face. 

"T-t... Zayn- I~ fuck! I wanna taste your pussy, please- please let me have it." 

"That's my good boy," Zayn purred, finally moving his hips back, hovering just over Liam's face, still holding himself open for him. 

Liam instantly lifted his head to meet with Zayn, the heat of his tongue slipping firmly over the tender skin of Zayn's hole, making him give a rough groan as he pushed his hips down a bit more. Liam just took it, flicking and circling his tongue slowly, his lips pressing firmly against him as he took everything so easily. 

"You want me to suck you off babe? Want my mouth on you while you tongue my little cunt?" 

Liam groaned out a little answer against his hole and although Zayn couldn't quite understand the words, he just leaned down to lick the desperate drop of precum from the tip of Liam's cock. He sucked warm kisses over the heated skin of Liam's length, making him moan against his hole, the vibrations sending a glorious tingle through Zayn's thighs. 

"Yeah sweet baby, just like that," He groaned, feeling the way Liam squirmed lightly underneath him, his tongue hot and heavy on his hole. 

He didn't do much more than press wet kisses along Liam's cock, not wanting to overwhelm him too much in the moment. He could feel Liam really trying though, his tongue swiping over his hole, pressing inside of him lightly before he had to pull back, not used to the strain on his mouth. 

"You wanna watch babe?" Zayn purred as he lifted his hips away from Liam's face, noticing the way he followed as far as he could before he had to collapse back onto the bed with a little sound of denial.

Zayn had already slicked up his fingers and he heard Liam's shaky little exhale as he moved his hand back. "Oh, you got me good and wet already, my good boy." 

He couldn't help but praise Liam as he slid his fingers over himself, one slipping past the tight muscles to glide into his hole. Liam moaned just from the sight, worked up and seeming hazy with his pleasure, but watching adamantly just the same. Zayn couldn't help but groan as he found his prostate, pressing up against it lightly before he slipped a second finger into himself. 

"Fuck I can't wait to have you inside of me," He groaned lightly, biting his lip as he thrusted his fingers deeper. "Till I can bounce on your cock and make myself cum over and over with it." 

Liam shifted a little, squirming again as he nodded breathlessly. "Yeah please," He begged, biting his lip lightly. "Want you to fuck yourself on me." 

"Oh god yeah I will," Zayn promised breathlessly, sliding a third finger in next to the others, pushing himself to hurry this up, not wanting to wait a second more than he needed to. 

When he decided that he had had enough, Zayn moved away from Liam, gracefully turning himself around to instead seat himself in Liam's lap again. "Do you want to wear a condom?" 

"D-Do you want me to?" 

"No," Zayn replied softly, reaching for the bottle of lube. "I want to feel you- every part of you."

Liam nodded quickly, pushing his hips up off the bed as Zayn's slick hand wrapped around him. "N-No condoms then. Please..." 

He couldn't seem to stop himself from begging for it as Zayn slicked him up with plenty of lube and moved to hover overtop of him. He could feel the heat of Zayn's body where they were so close to touching, and he couldn't help but want to push up against him. Zayn beat him to it though, lowering himself down until the softness of his hole pressed against the tip of Liam's cock, easily spreading to start letting him in. He was tight and so hot on him and by the time Liam felt the head of his cock pop into him, he was basically gone. 

Liam just went slack beneath him, and Zayn couldn't stop the little smirk he let cross his face as he pushed down, ever so slowly sheathing every inch into himself until he was seated heavily in Liam's lap. To his benefit, Liam was taking it well, but he was still sort of shaky and he couldn't seem to catch his breath as he tried so hard to buck his hips up only to be stopped by the lack of room be had for movement. It was enough though, enough for him to shift inside of Zayn, moving less than a half inch or so in his tight clutch, even just that being enough to get him huffing out moans. 

"So eager for me, aren't you?" Zayn purred, hooking his ankles over the tops of Liam's thighs to hold him down before he ever so slowly lifted his weight, enjoying the slow drag of Liam's cock inside of him. 

Liam let out a broken moan, obviously enjoying every moment of this as Zayn slowly began to ride him, taking it so slow and easy, but each movement sent the headiest thrill through Liam. He'd never experienced anything like this before- he'd never even touched himself so he had no idea that this could be so good. It was almost *too* good, making him feel achy and breathless, but still so amazing and he loved every second of it. He laid out beneath Zayn, taking everything he was given with ease and a keen eagerness for more that Zayn gave easily. 

It wasn't long before he was properly bouncing on Liam's dick, panting lightly as he took in every inch of Liam over and over again, sitting deep into his lap as he pressed both hands into his chest for balance. He just watched Liam, obviously enjoying himself as he bounced on him, his eyes half lidded and heavy with a lusty warmth. Liam couldn't keep his eyes off of him and the way he moved, his gaze drawn downward again and again to where he could see himself disappear into Zayn's tight hole. 

"Look at me," Zayn demanded, making Liam's gaze snap up to his face. "Open your mouth." 

Liam did so easily, dropping his mouth open to accept the two fingers that Zayn pressed between his lips, holding his mouth wide open. He didn't pause in his pace as he leaned over him, still bouncing on his dick even as he rather forcefully spit into his mouth, some of it slicking over his cheek. Liam couldn't help but moan, watching Zayn as he spit again, this time nearly missing with his quick pace, most of it landing just on Liam's top lip, making it glitter so prettily. His thumb moved to rub the slick of his saliva over Liam's face until it began to get tacky and dry up, all the while continuing to bounce hard on him. 

"Feels good, sweet baby," He groaned lightly, pushing his fingers deeper into Liam's mouth. Liam moaned and nodded, gagging lightly on Zayn's fingertips as they pressed too deep into his mouth, touching the back of his throat. 

"Yeah babe..." Zayn breathed, lightly wiggling his fingers in Liam's mouth, making him gag again, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "You're so fucking pretty. Look at you, so open and needy for me huh?" 

Liam writhed, pulling at his bonds as he squirmed underneath Zayn, pushing up into him as best he could manage, his moans and begging muffled and garbled around Zayn's fingers. When they finally withdrew there were immediately words falling from his reddened lips, sounding so breathless and broken already. 

"Ohh fuck~ please..." He panted, arching his back, all those lithe muscles rippling with the movement. "I-I don't- I need, p-please..."

Zayn sat back, giving him a bit of room as he sat down onto his cock, taking every inch of him, shifting his hips back and forth, rolling back onto Liam slowly. "What do you need babe?"

Whining, Liam pushed his head back into the pillows, squeezing his eyes closed tightly as he groaned, rutting his hips up weakly. "I don't- I don't know," He huffed, eyebrows furrowing together with the words. "I- it feels so good Zayn~ fuck..." 

"You need to cum don't you, sweet baby?" Liam nodded breathlessly with that, hands curling into fists around the silken strips holding him down. "I'll let you, I promise. As soon as I'm done with you babe, I'll take the ring off and let you fill me up." 

Liam whined, nodding breathlessly as he squeezed his eyes closed and bit hard into his bottom lip. Zayn kept going, fucking down onto Liam faster and harder as the moments passed, little praises falling breathlessly from his lips. He tilted his head back a bit, fingertips curling into Liam's chest as he pressed down a few more times, letting out a groan of Liam's name as he came, painting soft ropes of white over the tanned skin below him. Liam squirmed lightly, loving the feeling of having Zayn on him like this, squeezing so tightly around the length of him, trying to milk the orgasm right out of him. 

He couldn't though, as much as he wanted it, Liam couldn't cum. He was absolutely at Zayn's mercy and it made his head swim as he laid out beneath him, shaking and panting as he begged breathlessly, pleases falling from his abused lips. Zayn ever so slowly pulled off of him, the coolness of the room washing over Liam's cock for a moment before nimble fingers pulled the ring off of him, stretching it over his balls to drag it up the length of his cock. 

"Do you wanna cum inside me?" Zayn purred softly, wrapping his hand tight around the base of Liam's dick. 

"Yeah~" It was a sharp plea, a begging need for more. "Please! I wanna fill you up... wanna feel you." 

Zayn couldn't seem to stop the little smirk that crossed his face and he shifted a little so he could line Liam up with his sore hole, sitting down onto the length of his cock with a groan. "C'mon baby."

He began to grind his hips down on Liam, but he didn't need it, just the soft words and the *heat* from Zayn had him coming hard, his hips bucking up uselessly as he did. Zayn just took it, letting Liam fill him to the brim, listening to the soft, wet sounds of Liam weakly fucking his cum deeper into him. 

"Oh good boy..." Zayn groaned, caressing both hands down over Liam's chest. "Soon you won't need the ring babe- you'll learn to control yourself and wait for permission... won't you? You'll be a good boy for me won't you?" 

"Yeah, so good," Liam promised breathlessly. "I'll be good Zayn... such a good boy for you." 

Zayn reached to untie Liam's wrists, letting him relax a little bit and lower his arms. He left them above his head though, right where Zayn set them when he was finished with them. 

"Did you like that?" He asked- though with the way Liam had gone totally lax and boneless, he had enjoyed it more than just that. 

Liam still nodded though, watching as Zayn shifted to untie his ankles as well. "Yeah," He breathed softly. "It was amazing, thank you." 

Slowly, Zayn pulled off of him again and when he stepped off the bed, Liam sort of assumed that was that. He moved as if to get up as well, but a hand at his chest pushed him back flat. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Zayn promised, and again Liam nodded, watching him quietly as he left the room, his knees seeming a little shaky and unbalanced. He moved to sit up, hearing the water running in another room for a little bit before Zayn came back into the room with a wetted towel. 

He moved onto the bed with Liam again, sitting close by his side as he gently began to wipe away the mess over Liam's chest and lap, keeping his touch gentle. Liam couldn't keep down the little sound he let out as Zayn gently dragged the towel over his spent cock and he felt the softness of Zayn's other hand as it caressed lightly over his back as if to soothe him. He tossed the towel away after a few moments letting it land heavy on the floor before he moved to gently push Liam back to lay on the bed. 

Liam wasn't sure what Zayn wanted him to do, but it seemed natural enough for him to just wrap his arm around Zayn's shoulders to hold him close as he cuddled up against his side. One of Zayn's hands slipped down over Liam's stomach, his palm gently cupping over the softness of his cock, resting there softly as he laid against his shoulder comfortably. Honestly, Liam wasn't sure why Zayn put his hand there and although it was warm and the weight was comfortable, he couldn't help but be a little confused. 

A little frown crossed his face as he looked toward Zayn, looking over his relaxed features for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "Why uh- why are you h-holding me like that?"

Zayn shifted to look up toward him, meeting his gaze as he gave Liam a squeeze, just a little flex of his fingers that was just enough to give him a little start. A little smirk crossed Zayn's face as he spoke, his lips curling around the words in a smug kind of way. 

"Because it's mine," He said as if it was obvious. "You have such a pretty cock Liam. Does it bother you that I don't want to let go?"

Liam shook his head quickly. "No- no it doesn't bother me. I was just wondering." 

Zayn hummed lightly, never moving his hand away from where it rested between Liam's thighs. He laid against Liam's chest again, seeming comfortable cuddling with him like this after the rather intense sex- or it had been intense for Liam anyways. He hadn't noticed the exhaustion settling deep into his bones until he was nearly asleep and with the weight of Zayn against his side and the hand covering his cock, it didn't take long for him to actually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far, I really hope you enjoyed some part of it. ^-^


End file.
